The present invention relates to a tricycle (three-wheeled) stroller frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tricycle stroller frame which has a base frame to be retracted while the tricycle stroller frame is folded.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional tricycle stroller frame has a front frame 1xe2x80x2, a handle push pipe 2xe2x80x2, a rear frame 3xe2x80x2, a shaft pipe 4xe2x80x2, and a base frame 5xe2x80x2. Two joints 6xe2x80x2 are connected to the front frame 1xe2x80x2, the handle push pipe 2xe2x80x2, and the rear frame 3xe2x80x2. When the conventional tricycle stroller frame is folded, the base frame 5xe2x80x2 becomes too long.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tricycle stroller frame which has a base frame which can retract when the tricycle stroller frame is folded.
Accordingly, a tricycle stroller frame comprises a shaft pipe and a base frame. The base frame has two connectors to receive the shaft pipe, two tubes connected to the connectors, a movable seat, a positioning seat, and an H-shaped frame. Each of the tubes has a front threaded aperture. The movable seat has two male blocks, two first through apertures to receive the tubes, two second through apertures to receive the H-shaped frame, and two round threaded holes. The positioning seat has two female blocks to match the male blocks, two first through holes to receive the tubes, two second through holes to receive the H-shaped frame, and two circular threaded holes. The H-shaped frame has two front end forks and two rear threaded apertures. Two bolts fasten the positioning seat and the tubes together through the circular threaded holes of the positioning seat and the front threaded apertures of the tubes. Two screws fasten the movable seat and the H-shaped frame together through the round threaded holes of the movable seat and the rear threaded apertures of the H-shaped frame.